Amos
Amos is a top researcher at the SSOID's Alpha Site. His original identity is sealed by the SSOID untill his service contract runs out. History Recruited during the early stages of his career at the SMW (with a history of working with bio-engineering previously), Amos was given a very generous offer at the cost of losing his name and cutting ties with everyone he had ever known. Then again, the offer was just too damn good. Quickly he made a name for himself within the ranks of the SSOID as he finished project after project. Some even ended up being used by the SDF. Eventually Amos would become the chief researcher and head of R&D at Alpha Site: the SSOID's hidden crown jewel responsible for most important of projects. Project Rebirth One of the first high-priority projects Amos was tasked to undertake was Project Rebirth. Using advanced bio-engineering facilities and tools Amos and team of brilliant scientists attempted to create immortal soldiers. The ultimate goal was to create a soldier which could "hop" seamlessly between bodies, allowing them to fight and gain experience without the fear of dying. While originally meant to be a form of advanced VR Amos quickly learned that the soldiers would be far more effective if they had an actual physical form. Rebirths first real breakthrough was the death of SSFD Commander L. Eastlindth where the mind of a dying elite soldier was transferred into a robotic body without any apparent negative effects. The subject would be known as Lion. Afterwards Amos continued his work and while the details of Project Rebirth are sealed for everyone but the director himself it is believed that at least one or two more soldiers underwent the same procedure as Lion before the project was shut down. Project Tiger Using parts from Project Rebirth this new project had the goal of transferring combat experience into robotic soldiers linked together in large clusters that would operate as autonomous units on the field, unlike the early combat drones of the UNGSI. Project Tiger was very successfull and gave birth to the TIGER robotic infantry units which has seen wide use within both the SSOID and SDF. Project Atlas Due to a demand of a heavy gunship capable of doubling as a flying artillery piece Amos began Project Atlas which focused primarily on the research of compact weapon batteries, improved aerial stabilizers and (eventually) the construction of a heavy-duty airframe which could carry the aforementioned components alongside a smaller arsenal of weapons. Project Atlas was deemed a success, it spawned the Atlas Heavy Gunship which has seen use by SSOID and SDF special forces. Project Aces Project Aces was a small-time project devised by Amos and completed by him alone while researching into more compact and flexible armor. While the armor was originally meant to be incorporated into EVA suits it was repurposed into the ACS (Agent Combat Standard) system which came to be used by SSOID agents and tac teams. Project Smackdown A personal favor for Lord Admiral Viktor Zhaneys, Project Smackdown was Amos's attempt to design a more powerful version of the MAC. The project concluded after the S-MAC (Super Mass Acceleration Cannon) was designed, constructed and mounted on the SNV Redstar. Project Phantom The basis for the Sol Phantom Warrior Program, as well as several other minor projects, Project Phantom was a very expensive attempt at reassembling Lion's memories post-mortem. During his death memories, experience, feelings and collected data all became shattered into millions of tiny data fragments. Because of the resources and time which had been invested into Lion Amos was tasked with salvaging the dead soldier's brain. Eventually a blank AI was infused with the larger fragments, creating the Alpha Site AI. This artificial intelligence would later conduct research on its own such as creating an entirely new arsenal based on the LWA-series of weapons, upgrading the TIGER units and even giving birth to Gladius. Project Doppelganger Headed by Amos this highly classified project was to build upon the data gathered from Projects Rebirth and Tiger. Doppelganger's ultimate goal was to create artificial soldiers of non-robotic nature without compromising the original source of the experience. Amos learned that the best way to approach this was through cloning. A number of subjects hailing from the SSOID, SDF (including Auxiliaries and the Foreign Legion) were secretly chosen to assist in this project. Subjects had their entire life's worth of memories copied and transferred into identical clones without their knowledge and consent. While some clones died shortly after creation others managed to stay active for years before succumbing to violent deteroiations resulting in hallucinations, violence and other negative effects. Clones created by the project were transferred to regions, operations etc. where they would have the smallest chance possible of ever encountering their original. Often the clone and original would be separated by several star systems. Project Doppelganger was eventually shut down by Director Talwin Williams citing "security concerns". Trivia When he's not busy engineering superweapons or overseeing the training of supersoldiers Amos spends his time in his luxurous suite where reads old books and listen to classic music. Media Category:Characters